


A Lover's Intuition

by abrooklynprecinct



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Praise Kink, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrooklynprecinct/pseuds/abrooklynprecinct
Summary: Charles always knows what Jake needs.





	A Lover's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> More smut just because :)  
I REALLY need to get more creative I am trying to draft some plots I promise!

Kicking the door to their bedroom open, Charles had Jake pinned to the bed in seconds. His hands made quick work of stripping Jake down to his underwear, his mouth trailing kisses on each new exposed patch of skin leaving Jake gasping. 

“_Charles,_” Jake whimpered, as Charles sucked a patch of his skin above his collarbone into his mouth, running his hand up Jake’s side from his thigh to his nipple as he made sure to mark him with his lips. Charles pulled his head back to reveal an angry red mark on Jake’s skin. He ran his tongue along the bruise, pleased to hear Jake’s breath hitch in response as he moved to straddle Jake’s hips. He knew what Jake needed right now after he had returned from a week long undercover operation, and he was more than happy to give it to him.

Rolling his hips against Jake’s, Charles moved a hand to his curls, tugging at the ends. The sound Jake let out threatened to end Charles there, but he managed to retain control. “You’ve been such a good boy Jakey, done so well on your undercover sting, so proud of you.” Charles praised, tugging Jake’s hair again. Jake’s eyes rolled in pleasure, his hips bucking underneath Charles as he tried to moan, it getting caught in the back of his throat due to his overwhelming desire.

Smirking, Charles moved down the bed, removing his clothes as he did. He positioned himself between Jake’s legs, running his hands up his thighs. He toyed with the waistband of his boxers before slowly peeling them off of Jake, making sure to take his time to really start getting Jake worked up. Laying kisses along Jake’s thighs and hips, he felt strong hands grab his shoulders.

“Please Charles, please.” Was all Jake could mutter, as he looked at Charles with heavy lidded eyes. 

Charles squeezed Jake’s hip, “Patience, baby.” He continued his teasing for a while longer, bringing his boyfriend to a whimpering mess, sucking bruises at the bottom of Jake’s stomach before deciding to give Jake what he wanted. He licked a hot stripe up Jake’s cock, swirled his tongue around the tip, sank his head down to take all of Jake’s length in his mouth, hollowed his cheeks, sucked hard. Jake’s thankful moan vibrated off the bedroom walls and through Charles, only adding to his own growing arousal. Charles’ expert tongue and mouth moved around, up and down Jake’s cock, bringing him to the edge and holding him there.

“Fuck! Charles please! I need to cum!” Jake writhed on the sheets. Charles took all of Jake’s length in his mouth again and gave his boyfriend what he had so beautifully asked for. He watched as Jake grabbed onto the pillows, eyes screwed shut as his hips arched off the bed.

“Oh my God. That was amazing.” Jake said, throwing one arm across his forehead. Charles kissed his jaw, “I’m glad you think so.” Charles felt Jake’s hands in his hair as he pulled him in for a searing kiss, their tongues meeting and moving at a bruising pace against each others. Jake gasped as Charles sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before tilting his head to deepen the kiss further. He snaked a hand down Charles’ stomach, wrapping it around his cock. Charles moaned into Jake’s mouth and bucked his hips up at the contact. Jake worked Charles’ cock, running his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum before giving him a few firm strokes. It took all of Charles’ self control to pull back and move to sit up on his knees before reaching for the night stand. 

Grabbing the lube and condoms, Jake’s eyes followed Charles as he coated his fingers in lube, Jake's arousal already building again. Charles moved his clean hand to trace his fingers over the bruise he had left on Jake’s collarbone earlier. Looking Jake in the eye as he moved his slicked up fingers to his ass, he circled the mark on his skin with his fingertip.

“Such a nice little reminder that you’re mine Jakey.” Charles whispered. 

Jake groaned, “Oh fuck. Yes, yours.” His groan only grew louder as Charles slipped a finger inside him. Moving at a teasing speed, Charles brushed his finger against Jake’s sweet spot, curved it just so it had Jake grabbing at his shoulders, fingernails digging into his back. He added a second finger, feeling Jake’s nails clamp harder into his skin as he moaned underneath him. Charles basked in the thought that he could bring out such a reaction from Jake, that he was the one who could make him feel this good. As he worked Jake open at a quicker pace, his own arousal and needs playing a part in his actions, Charles grabbed a condom with his spare hand, rolling it onto his cock.

“Charles, I need you so bad.” Jake sighed. Charles removed his fingers from Jake’s ass and shifted between his legs; he positioned Jake’s legs around his hips as he lined his cock up to his entrance. “Ready?” Jake’s eager nod in response was all the confirmation Charles needed as he eased his cock into Jake. “_Oh_, you feel so good.” Charles said, revelling in the tight feel of Jake around him. Jake reached out to wrap his arms around Charles’ neck, grabbing the ends of his hair to anchor himself. Setting his pace Charles watched as Jake’s face began to contort in pleasure, little whines escaping his lips. He was beautiful; face and chest flushed red, his head thrown back as his back arched off the bed, his cock hard against his stomach.

Charles wrapped his hand around Jake’s length, stroking gently to begin, purposely moving his hand slower than his cock to keep Jake just where he wanted him - just where he knew Jake wanted to be for that little bit longer. As Jake’s whines and moans grew louder, as his head turned from side to side unable to form words to ask for his release, Charles tugged on his cock faster, harder, changed the angle his cock moved in Jake’s ass; the resounding noise he earned from his boyfriend bringing Charles himself impossibly close to the edge. 

“I want you to cum for me Jakey, want you to look at me.” Charles shifted his other hand under Jake’s butt to lift him up ever so slightly to push deeper into him. Jake’s eyes flew open at Charles’ words, at his movements, his hands tightening further in Charles’ hair.

“Shit, Charles - I - I’m so close,” Jake pulled Charles’ head down to kiss him briefly, pulling away as his orgasm hit him hard. He moaned into the side of Charles’ mouth, legs squeezing around his hips as his release hit his chest. He kept his hands in Charles’ hair, kept his eyes on his boyfriend as his pleasure took over. The sight of his boyfriend in such pleasure along with the feeling of him clenching around his cock had Charles’ orgasm crashing over him. 

When both of them began to regain the breath, both wonderfully happy in the afterglow, Charles pulled out of Jake to clean up before they cuddled into each other, arms and legs entangled as the stared into each others eyes, relaxed smiles on their faces. 

“That was hot.” Jake smirked. Charles pecked his lips. He pulled Jake under his chin, wrapped his arms around him as Jake nuzzled into his chest. “I love you.” Charles whispered. “I love you too. Thank you.” Charles knew exactly what he meant. “Always, Jakey.” He felt Jake kiss his neck gently, smile into his skin, before they both drifted into sleep.


End file.
